


Take Me Out (to the Ballgame)

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baseball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to grow closer to Caitlin, Barry decides to take her to a baseball game. However, it doesn't go exactly as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out (to the Ballgame)

“Dude, why are you staring at Caitlin?” Cisco came up to his side, whispering the question as he curiously looked at Caitlin too, trying to decipher what had his hero friend so transfixed.

Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Barry straightened up from the desk he had been perched on in his daze. “Nothing,” Barry quickly answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He avoided his friend’s knowing stare as he began to walk to the treadmill area.

Cisco was right on his heels. “Come to think of it,” he began, tapping a finger to his chin. “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you look at her like this…In fact, you’ve been acting really weird around her since we defeated Zoom on Earth 2…” Cisco’s eyes widen, as if he had just come to a sudden realization. “Are you worried about her becoming Killer Frost now?”

Barry let out a relieved breath. He even managed a low chuckle as he shook his head. “No, Cisco, I don’t think Caitlin is going to become Killer Frost.”

Cisco smirked, his eyes lighting up mischievously. “Oh, then you just have a massive schoolboy crush on Caitlin then?”

Barry, unconsciously, started nodding his head, but then Cisco’s words properly registered. “What! No! Cisco, you have it wrong!”

“Do I?” he dared, laughing.

Barry opened his mouth to defend himself, but quickly closed it. There was no point in trying to lie. He was terrible at it. He was surprised that his identity as the Flash was still kept under wraps from the majority of the public.

“You can’t tell Caitlin,” Barry instead said once Cisco had recovered from his laughing fit.

“Just ask her out, man,” Cisco suggested with a shrug.

Barry let out a strangled laugh. “Ask her out? I don’t think she’s ready for something like that. I mean, first there was Ronnie, and then Ronnie again, and the Jay thing _just_ happened…”

“Urgh, fine,” Cisco let out. “Just ask her to hang out. Do something fun. Then progressively add the _romance_ ,” he continued, wagging his eyebrows up and down at the instigation of what he meant by ‘romance’.

The speedster rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the prospect of doing anything romantic with Caitlin was off-putting. “What should I do then? I don’t want to ask her to dinner or to a movie – or anything else date like that might scare her off.”

“Hmmm,” Cisco hummed out, staring off to the side in thought. A goofy grin then found itself across Cisco’s face. “Take her to a baseball game.”

Barry shot Cisco a leveled look. “Caitlin likes baseball?” For the whole time he’s been acquainted with the doctor, he had never even heard her breathe a word about sports, let alone baseball.

“Oh yeah, Cait loves baseball. She was even on a softball team back in the day…”

Barry raised his brow, taking in the information. “Huh, I never would have thought that.”

“Are you guys done chit chatting? Mr. Allen was supposed to be on the treadmill 10 minutes ago,” the voice of Harrison Wells (Earth 2 version) spoke over the loudspeaker from the connected room. “Just because we defeated Zoom, doesn’t mean another villain of equal magnitude won’t reveal themselves down the road. We need to stay prepared.”

Barry ducked his head in embarrassment, hoping Harry hadn’t heard any of that. “Will do, Harry,” he answered as he got on the treadmill and immediately began running.

“Stay focused, Barry,” Harry’s gruff voice bounced around the room. “You can always worry about your romantic endeavors afterwards.”

Barry immediately choked on the air he was breathing. Consequently, his footing missed a step, causing his body to drop down hard on the treadmill, where the belt then flew him across the room.

Through the fogginess of his pain, he heard Caitlin yell, “Barry!” before shortly arriving at his side.

_Yeah, Harry definitely heard._

………

“Were you trying to run backwards again?” Caitlin questioned him as she helped him up onto the medical bed.

Barry grunted out in pain. His left side was killing him. “No,” he managed with a wince. “Just got distracted.”

Caitlin let out a displeased sound as she lifted his shirt, running her practiced hands over the bruised area near his abdomen. It sent a shiver down his spine and he shuddered, his breath coming out shallow from her close proximity.

“Looks like you cracked a rib,” she deduced. “Just take it easy for a couple hours. And you’re going to have to breathe more deeply to prevent any more complications too,” she further analyzed.

Barry nodded his head, trying to force himself to take deeper breaths despite the pain it was causing him. Luckily, it was already minimizing.

“So…” Barry began casually, watching Caitlin place her tools back in their proper places. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

The doctor swiveled around at his question. She titled her head to the side in thought, pouting her lips. “Unless a meta-human pops up, I was just planning on watching a documentary on Netflix,” she admitted with an easy shrug. “You?”

Barry flashed her a grin, happy to be able to execute his plan so early. “I actually have two tickets to tonight’s baseball game. Would you be interested?”

Caitlin scrunched up her face in amusement. “Me? Why don’t you ask Cisco? Or even Harry. Isn’t that what guys are supposed to do? Attend sports games together so they can reenact Neanderthal behaviors?”

Barry backpedaled. “Well, Harry is doing something with his daughter and Cisco…well, Cisco is-”

“Cisco?” the man himself questioned as he strolled into the area before receiving one of his tech-widgets nearby. “Were you two talking about how hilarious I am again? You guys really have to stop it,” he joked.

Barry and Caitlin both shared a look, rolling their eyes. “We were just talking about the baseball game tonight,” Barry clarified, shooting Cisco a knowing glance.

Cisco’s eye’s widened as his lips sprung out into a huge smile. “Dude! I’m totally in! So pumped!”

“No, Cisco,” Barry spoke up, his eyes pleading for his friend to please be joking.

However, the notion went unnoticed. “I’ll meet you there. I have to go home to get my jersey! This is gonna rock!” And with that, Cisco bounced out of the room, leaving Barry very dumbfounded.

The light laughter from Caitlin brought Barry out of his momentary confusion. “Well, I guess that settles it,” she said as she left the room and walked back out into the cortex.

“Wait, no, Caitlin,” Barry called out, quickly jumping down from the bed to catch up with her. He immediately regretted it as a flash of pain spiked up his side, causing him to hiss in agony. “Caitlin,” he began again when he slowly made his way to the console area, “you can still come. I have three tickets,” he clarified, smiling triumphantly.

“I thought you said you had two…” she wondered confusingly.

His eyebrows shot up. “Right. Right, I did. But I meant, you know, that I had two _extra_ tickets. Like one was for Cisco and the other one would be for you. And of course, I would have one. You know?” he explained in a jittered mess, chuckling nervously as he finished.

“Right…” Caitlin breathed out, her lip curling into a small smile at his antics. “Well, then sure.”

“Yes?” Barry wondered excitedly. Caitlin nodded her approval again. “Yes! Alright, it’s gonna be great. I promise. I’ll pick you up at 6:30pm at your apartment.”

…

He was standing outside her apartment, fidgeting in front of her door. For the life of him, he was having a hard time getting his hand to knock on the door. It wasn’t like this was the first time he was going to Caitlin’s place – he’s been their numerous times before. However, one memory of an alcohol-loving, karaoke-singing Caitlin kept niggling at his mind, reminding him of another not-date they had.

He cursed himself. This was just another not-date. Heck, Cisco was going to be there, so this definitely wasn’t a date. There was no need to be nervous.

He blew out a few deep breaths and quickly knocked on the door.

“Hey, Barry,” Caitlin greeted as she stepped out into the hallway, and Barry was struck still by the sight.

As Caitlin turned around to lock her door, Barry drank in her appearance. It was a stark comparison to their not-date in the bar, but the effect she had on him was quite the same. She was dressed very casual with a plain white tee and fitting blue jeans. He’s never seen her look this laid back before, and he was liking it.

“What?” Caitlin questioned when she turned around to find him staring at her. “This outfit is good for a baseball game, right?”

Barry cleared his throat as he tried to push his inner thoughts away. “Yeah. Yeah, you look…perfect,” he answered honestly, sheepishly.

A shy smile blossomed across his personal physician’s face, and he swore her cheeks were tinted with a faint pink. “We should probably get going. We can’t let Cisco wait too long,” she said as she turned to leave.

Barry inwardly groaned, following Caitlin down the halls towards the exit. “No, we can’t have that.”

…

“Hey, guys!” Cisco greeted them in front of the stadium a little while later.

Barry chucked at the sight of his friend. Cisco was decked out in a Central City Lightning jersey and matching hat. He had even managed to nab one of those ‘number 1’ foam fingers. “I didn’t know you were such a fan, Cisco…” Barry commented humorously.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Cisco exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air in excitement. “Well, I mean, I’m more of a fan of their merchandise since they renamed the team after The Flash, because, come on, it’s us. Our symbol is on like everything – it’s awesome! As for the team…yeah, not so much. They aren’t that good.”

Barry shook his head good naturedly while the trio made their way to the entrance to show the stadium staff their tickets. Once they crossed the security thresholds, they were immediately greeted with an expansive view of the field.

“Yo!” Cisco exclaimed, running to the outskirts of the seats as he gazed at the sights in front of him. He turned around, looking back at Barry and Caitlin with a full-toothed grin. “This is sooo dope!” Cisco then ran back to them excitedly. “Guys! The Flash mascot is coming by. We should totally get a selfie!”

Sure enough, the team’s mascot – which was basically a soft-plushed, cartoonish version of the Flash with a few other exaggerated qualities, like the ginormous unproportioned head – was making its rounds with fans nearby.

“I don’t know,” Barry let out unsurely, scrunching his face up in distaste. It felt kind of weird to want to take a picture with that.

“Oh, come on!” Cisco hollered, jumping up and down in his place impatiently. He turned to Caitlin with a pout. “Caitlin, tell Barry we should take a selfie with the Flash mascot.”

Caitlin opened her mouth unsurely, no doubt caught between friends and not knowing who she should please. “It couldn’t hurt,” she admitted reluctantly, offering Barry a guilty smile.

Barry frowned, but ultimately crumbled under her gaze. “Fine,” he grunted out, admitting defeat.

Not needing anymore confirmation, Cisco grabbed Caitlin’s hand, who in turn grabbed his as they took off to meet the mascot. And as they weaved in between passers-by, Barry couldn’t help but look at their linked hands. Suddenly, the decision was the best one he ever made in his life.

When they approached the Flash mascot, another co-worker was available to take Cisco’s much needed picture with it. Barry was still very reluctant, but when he saw that Caitlin seemed to be enjoying herself, he tried to push his negative feelings aside and try to enjoy the chaos.

After the picture was taken, Cisco looked at the picture and smiled manically. “This is so going to be my profile picture,” he said, pushing various buttons on his phone, already making the social media change.

As Cisco did his thing, Barry turned to Caitlin. “You hungry? Want to get something to eat?” he asked, pointing to the various venders lined up.

Caitlin looked at the options, pursing her lips as she contemplated. The act didn’t go by unnoticed by Barry, who stood engrossed by it.

“Barry?” Caitlin spoke up, after apparently trying to call his attention multiple times.

“Y-yeah?” Barry stuttered, breaking himself out of the trance he was in.

Caitlin shot Barry a weird look. “I asked you what you were going to get.”

“Oh,” Barry breathed, taking a moment to quickly scan the choices. “I might just get a hotdog and beer,” he responded with a shrug.

“Then I think I’ll get that too.”

Grinning, Barry lightly guided Caitlin over to one of the venders. “Two hotdogs and two beers,” he said to the person behind the counter, immediately taking out his wallet to pay.

“Oh, Barry, no, I can pay for my own,” Caitlin tried to insist as she reached into her pocketbook, but Barry covered her hand with his own to stop her.

“Honestly, Cait, it’s fine,” he told her, squeezing her hand lightly in an effort to reassure her.

Time felt like it slowed down, almost like Turtle Man’s powers had been released between them. His hand was still on hers, but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, if it wasn’t for the tingling sensation radiating within his hand, he probably would have forgotten about it because her eyes were currently latched onto his in such a captivating manner that it was hard to think of much else.

“Oh, dude, can you order me some food too?” Cisco asked, popping up next to him and inevitably breaking the moment as Caitlin blushingly looked away.

Barry mentally groaned as he retracted his hand from Caitlin’s. “Sure…” Barry spoke tensely, forcing a smile and forking out a few more bills in order to cover enough for all _three_ of them.

…

“Wow! We’re really close to the field,” Caitlin commented as the gang walked down the steps towards the lower level seating area.

Barry grinned, liking how pleased Caitlin sounded. Luckily for Barry, because the Central City Lightning were terrible, a lot of the better seats were available even on last minute notice, and not to mention cheap. They were currently only a few rows from the 1st base line.

Finding their row easily, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry crab-walked their way passed other baseball fans to get to their seats – three lone ones in the middle.

As Caitlin took the far end of their seats, however, Barry quickly realized Cisco was going to end up sitting next to her because of how they entered the row. And maybe it was because Cisco invited himself along and already ruined some moments between him and Caitlin, but Barry refused to let that happen. So without thinking, Barry flashed himself into the seat next to Caitlin just as Cisco was bending his knees to sit down.

“Whoa,” Cisco let out when he felt the rush of Barry’s speed come from behind him. “Dude, seriously?” he asked, taking the remaining seat on the other side of Barry.

Barry shrugged, smiling smugly in his position. Cisco may be third-wheeling on this not-date, but he was not going to get in the middle of them.

“Barry!” he heard Caitlin hiss next to him, tugging his shirt sleeve down roughly. “What are you doing? What if someone saw you use your speed?!”

 _Shit_. He instantly thought. His mind had been so fixated on sitting next to Caitlin that he didn’t even think that people could witness seemingly average Barry Allen using the Flash’s speed.

Barry hurriedly took in his surroundings, looking at the spectators around him for any clue that someone might have seen him, but found none. “Relax,” the speedster told her, patting the hand that that was gripping his shirt. “No one saw.”

Caitlin visibly relaxed and unclenched her grip from him.

“Hey, Barry,” Cisco spoke up, smirking. “How fast do you think you could run the bases?”

Barry turned to Cisco with a curious grin on his face as he accessed the field, now wondering just how fast he could run the bases now – he definitely would have gotten that ‘A’ in gym if he was in high school now.

“Don’t you dare, Mr. Allen,” Caitlin piped up, glaring at him before swiftly turning the glare towards Cisco for probably voicing the idea in the first place.

“Or what?” Barry couldn’t help but question, his lips playfully quirked at her.

“I am a doctor,” she stated matter-of-factly, folding her arms in importance. “I know how to create maximum pain with the slightest of effort.”

Barry jokingly gasped. “You would inflict pain on me? Isn’t that against some ethical doctor’s code?”

Caitlin pressed her lips firmly together in an effort to not smile at this ridiculous conversation. “Don’t use your speed, and you won’t have to find out,” she said flippantly. “Besides, I heard you heal fast.”

Barry shook his head, chuckling. “Yes, M’am.”

“Urgh,” Caitlin groaned, grimacing unpleasantly. “Don’t call me that. It makes me sound like I’m 80 years old or something.”

Barry let out a hearty laugh, to which Cisco joined in on.

“Keep laughing,” Caitlin warned, though Barry could tell her resolve was waning when he saw the corner of her lips twitch and the color in her eyes lighten. “But if a ball finds its way over here and hits either of you in the head, don’t expect me to patch you up.”

Barry turned his body towards Caitlin, a floppy grin spread uncontrollably across his face as he regarded her. “You know you said something similar to me when I first started being _you know who_ ,” he commented knowingly. “I call bullshit.”

Caitlin mirrored Barry’s body, closing the distance between them, making the conversation almost feel intimate. “There’s a difference. You weren’t making fun of me then,” she answered impishly, sticking her tongue out.

Barry’s eyes flickered to her mouth. Oh, what he would give to be able to put that tongue to use.

“Can you guys like stop flirting?” Cisco said in between bites of his food. “It’s kinda gross,” he added just as a piece of said food flung out of his mouth. “No offense.”

“Wha – we’re not, I mean,” Barry stuttered, sending himself into a panicked frenzy, which resulted in him spilling his beer all over Caitlin’s legs. “Oh, Caitlin, I’m so sorry!” he instantly apologized, immediately grabbing napkins to hand them to her so she could soak up some of the mess.

Caitlin cleared her throat, dabbing her jeans as best as she could. “I’ll be right back, I just have to use the restroom for a moment,” she spoke, but left before Barry or Cisco could acknowledge it.

Barry slumped down in his seat dejectedly, covering his face with one hand embarrassingly. He could feel the tips of his ears flaming and just knew his face had to be the color of his Flash suit right now. Barry kind of wished his super ability was invisibility at the moment because he wanted to disappear.

Peeling his hand away from his face, Barry watched Caitlin walk up the last of the section’s steps before disappearing into the crowd. He sighed wistfully. She probably was going to be so awkward around him now, probably trying to figure a way to let him down easy.

Barry then turned to Cisco, pinching the man on the arm.

“Ow!” Cisco shouted dramatically. “What’s your damage?”

“My damage?” Barry let out with a mocking, manic laugh. “You’re the one who invited yourself along to this. You’re the one that keeps interrupting us. And you’re the one that just made things uber awkward and embarrassing!”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “Whoa, dude,” he started, lifting his hands up apologetically. “I’m sorry. I’ll admit that I might have used this outing as an excuse to finally go to a Lightning game, but I didn’t mean to be such a pain.”

Barry glared at Cisco pointedly, expressing a look that could only translate to: ‘are you kidding me?!’

Cisco backpedaled. “Okay, so I kinda knew I stepped over the line with the flirting comment. But I was just teasing. I mean you guys have been gaga over each other all night, I thought you both would have caught the hint by now that you’re both into each other.”

“Caitlin has not been gaga over me,” Barry spoke dismissively, shaking his head at the silly notion.

The mechanical engineer snorted, almost causing the beer he had been drinking to spray over the people in front of him. “Yeah, okay,” Cisco said sarcastically, chuckling as if he told himself a joke.

The national anthem was then sung, followed by the home team taking the field to begin the first inning, and Caitlin still wasn’t back yet. Barry was starting to get worried. He craned his neck to look in the direction she left, but didn’t see her anywhere in sight. He couldn’t help but wonder where she was. Did she get sick? Did she leave? Or even worse, did she run into a meta-human that had taken her prisoner? No scenario would surprise him.

However, just as Barry made to go look for her, she retook her seat next to him. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Barry let out unsurely, though his body was flooded with relief at her return. He had been anxious ever since she left, hoping that Cisco’s words or the beer spill hadn’t scared her off. “You okay? You were gone awhile.”

“Of course,” she said matter-of-factly, “the line to the lady’s room was just really long.”

Barry nodded sagely, glad to hear that none of the scenarios he had been thinking up were true at least.

“Did I miss anything?” she wondered, taking a delicate sip of her drink as she looked out at the field.

“Not really,” Barry answered, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he watched the Lightning’s pitcher walk a batter.

“Good,” she commented, smiling luminously over at Barry, causing a similar smile to spurt across his own face. They held each other’s gaze before Caitlin shook her head, blushing. “Um, so, did Barry Allen ever play baseball?”

Barry shortly laughed. “Ha! I stumbled all over the place and had terrible hand-eye coordination,” he said. “Even if I wanted to play, no one would have had me. I was terrible!”

Caitlin giggled, probably at the mental image of a younger him flailing around a baseball field ungracefully.

“Hey!” Barry jokingly hollered, pushing her lightly against her arm. “Look who’s laughing at who now?” he pointed out scandalously. “You know, not all of us can be baseball superstars like Caitlin Snow.”

Squinting her eyes, she looked at him peculiarly. “What are you talking about? I didn’t play baseball…”

Now it was Barry’s turn to look at Caitlin oddly. “But Cisco said…” he began trailing off.

They both then turned to Cisco, who had stopped mid-bite into his hotdog. He cheekily looked over at the pair, before catapulting out of his seat. “Oh, hey, look! Cotton candy dude on the other side of the stadium. Bye!” he said as he scrambled down their row and up the section’s steps.

Turning back into his seat, Barry groaned miserably, shaking his head in distress.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin softly queried, her hand gently touched his forearm, moving to caress it lightly.

“I just-” Barry began, but stopped. “I invited you because I thought you really liked baseball, but now I know Cisco was lying about you being on a team and-”

“Well,” Caitlin said, interrupting him, “I technically was on a softball team when I was in grade school. But I didn’t play a position, I was the water girl.”

Barry immediately snickered, but tried to muffle it. “You were as bad as me, weren’t you?”

“Maybe,” she reluctantly admitted. “But don’t you dare make fun of me,” she weakly pleaded, bashfully blushing. “I was the best water girl the Biscuits ever had. The water was always chilled and refreshing-”

“The Biscuits?!” Barry asked disbelievingly, only to continue laughing. He was approaching the wheezing stage soon, he could feel it.

Caitlin shrugged. “I never said they had a _good_ name.”

As Barry’s laughter subsided, he couldn’t help but ask. “So, do you even like baseball? At all?”

Caitlin slightly winced. “Not really,” she answered honestly, which brought upon a groan from Barry. “But,” she quickly said, setting a hand on Barry’s knee, “I’m really enjoying myself tonight.”

“You sure?” Barry softly asked, looking at her, searching her face to make sure she was telling the truth. He was trying to make a good impression, and he felt like he was falling flat on his face. “We could always leave if you want.”

She shook her head, a grin pleasantly stretched across her face. “It’s fine. Plus, I’m pretty sure Cisco would be very upset if we left.”

“He has been acting like a little kid on Christmas Day… I think he’s a bit obsessed with the team.”

The doctor leaned her head back as she laughed heartily, before nodding her head along to Barry’s comment. “I wouldn’t be shocked if he ended up on the field, trying to get an authentic baseball,” she said, laughing some more.

Barry watched her fondly, his own lips spreading wider and wider the more she laughed. “You have a really nice laugh,” Barry thought.

Caitlin immediately blushed. “Thanks?” she let out meekly.

Barry’s eyes widened. “Did I just say that out loud?” he quietly asked, closing his eyes in slight agony. His luck was reaching new lows today.

“Yes, you did,” she spoke, but her voice sounded more amused than weirded out.

Barry opened his eyes back up, glancing at his personal physician cautiously. She was still wearing a warm smile and didn’t look like she was going to run away from him at any given moment in horror. In fact, she looked kind of…happy and hopeful.

“I’m sorry,” Barry apologized, trying to avoid her gaze as he watched the ballgame in front of him.

“Why? There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Barry shook his head, upset with himself. Everything about this day had gone wrong. “This isn’t how I thought tonight was going to pan out.”

“And how did you think tonight was going to pan out?” Caitlin curiously wondered, taking his hand in between her own. She held his palm delicately, like she usually did when she was about to examine him for wounds. His heart was hammering inside his chest, the pulse radiating inside his ears.

He exhaled slowly. “Well, Cisco definitely wasn’t here,” he managed to joke. It instantly elicited a tiny giggle from his companion, which gave him a slight boost of confidence.

“And I wouldn’t have spilled beer on you,” Barry continued, plastering on a guilty grin. Caitlin just waved it off.

“Taking you somewhere that you actually liked would have been nice too,” Barry admitted.

Caitlin tugged at his hand, daring him to look at her. Her eyes were so soft, like her chocolate orbs had melted into a rich, smooth pond that he found himself swimming deeper and deeper in. “I already told you I was enjoying myself.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Caitlin interrupted him. “Even if Cisco was breathing down my neck or I got drenched in beer from head to toe or this game ended up going into an unbelievable amount of extra innings, I would enjoy myself.”

Barry chuckled disbelievingly. “Why? That sounds like a pretty shitty evening.”

Caitlin smiled, rolling her eyes. She then looked back over to the field just in time to see one of the Lightning players strike out, officially ending the inning, but she made no move to answer him. Maybe she thought it was rhetoric?

“Cait,” he started, because for some reason he wanted to know why she would still enjoy herself under those terrible situations – why she was actually already enjoying herself despite the terrible situations tonight already presented.

“Barry,” she said.

“This may seem silly,” he continued, laughing nervously.

“Barry.”

“But why? Why wouldn’t you mind all that stuff happening to you? Why-”

“Barry!” Caitlin hollered, her tone insistent.

“What?”

“We’re on the kiss cam,” she hesitantly said, pointing to the jumbo-tron across the field.

Barry followed where her finger pointed. And there they were. The two of them broadcasted across the entire stadium for everyone to see. Lipstick mark designs were surrounding their image and love music was playing through the speakers. Barry then realized the people around him were encouraging him to kiss Caitlin, and suddenly the reality of the situation caught up on him.

“Oh,” Barry said, shaking his head. “We’re – we’re just,” Barry tried to explain, but no one around them seemed to care.

“Barry,” Caitlin spoke sternly, grabbing his face with both of her hands. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Barry could only mutely nod, before Caitlin reached over and kissed him delicately on the mouth. However, she pulled away just as quickly, leaving the speedster stunned motionless in his seat, his eyes still closed. He was half afraid that if he opened them that this would have all been a dream.

“Whether it’s chasing down bad guys or going to baseball games, I will always enjoy myself because I’ll be with you,” he heard Caitlin’s melodic voice confess.

Barry slowly opened his eyes, watching her watch him with trepidation. He swallowed down his fear and reached out to cup her face in his hands. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” he asked, his voice and smile carried a teasing nature, but his eyes were pure with adoration and determination.

Nodding with a watery smile, she met him half way as they kissed again for the second time that night. But this time, Barry was going to make it last. He quickly deepened the kiss with Caitlin following suit.

Barry could vaguely remember that they were in a public place, surrounded by hundreds of people, but a stronger part of him pushed it away. Feeling her lips against his was enough to dull every sense and sensibility. He was only slightly concerned that he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Just then, a huge light flashed next to them, causing the couple to both tear apart from the other in shock. But they were only met with Cisco’s presence, grinning widely as he held out his camera towards them. “So called it!”


End file.
